


grrr

by fxndxngx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, also 95 line r bffls, also engaged, also no caps at the beginning of sentences, i hate using caps, jeongcheol is established, literally dumb and dumber, lots of swearing, maybe smut?, meanie is also established, seoksoon is the best friendship out there don't @ me, so is verkwan/kwaninoni, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndxngx/pseuds/fxndxngx
Summary: basically jun and mingyu are the most annoying combination (dream team!!!), minghao wants to deck them both, wonwoo is slightly amused, jeongcheol is the old married (engaged) couple/parents, kwaninoni/verkwan are the cutest n the realest, soonyoung loves jihoon sm while jihoon wants to punch him (softly with his mouth) and joshua, seokmin and chan are just here for a good time.





	1. soggy waffle

**Author's Note:**

> kk so this is my first kpop fanfic and i'm getting back into writing this kind of shit after about 2 years also im not funny at all idk why i did this. also this basically has no direction, i'm making it up as i go along and hoping it gets some sort of plot along the way. also don't really know who this is centred around, i might focus on different ships in different chapters/sections. enjoy. please be nice to me.

"minghao,"

"no."

"come on,"

"mingyu, ask me one more time and i'll castrate your uglyass,"

"i'll help," wonwoo said without lifting his eyes from his phone.

"babe, you're meant to be on my side!" mingyu whined.

"says who?" wonwoo said with a raised eyebrow.

mingyu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to minghao.

"haohao,"

"call me that one more time you soggy waffle," minghao said sharply while glaring at mingyu who visibly shrunk back into his boyfriend.

"only jun can call him that," wonwoo whispered to mingyu.

"what was that?"

"i was telling him about how harry potter's birthday is in june,"

"his birthday is in july," mingyu whispered to wonwoo.

"yeah but he doesn't know that," he hissed back.

minghao eyed them suspiciously as they smiled up at him.

"fucking twats," he muttered under his breath as he went to take another sip of his iced tea. just then, his phone vibrated, and mingyu and wonwoo watched intently as he sighed after he checked the notification, and smiled slyly to each other after seeing his reaction.

"you should text him back," wonwoo stated casually.

 "no play hard to get," 

"mingyu, shut up." wonwoo smacked his arm.

"ow, fine babe,"

minghao sighed as he contemplated whether or not to text him back, but decided to go with wonwoo's advice, going for a simple  _'hey'_ in response to the  _'hi'_ he had received. the response was quick and he found himself immersed in the conversation moments later, a smile making its way onto his face. wonwoo cuddled into mingyu's side while exchanging a knowing look with his boyfriend.

"what did i tell you?"

"yeah, thughao my ass. oh and while we're on the subject of as-"

"mingyu, i'll kill you," minghao threatened as he snapped his head up from his phone.

mingyu promptly closed his mouth and pulled wonwoo in closer. 

 


	2. jar jar binks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grossly fluffy domestic jeongcheol (literally tooth rotting fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a kinda filler because i'm still tryna figure out where this story is going.

"hey cheol, so i might have kinda sorta accidentally adopted a cat,"

"jeonghan, you fucking _WHAT_?" jeonghan winced as he distanced his ear from the phone due to seungcheol's yelling.

"hey, don't yell at me, you love animals!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN- ok no you're right,"

someone hollered 'FUCKING WHIPPED!' in the background, which was followed by a "yeah, like you aren't whipped for seungkwan, you lil bitch."

"anyways, as long as you haven't named it yet it's fine, see you later babe," seungcheol continued. 

"love you," jeonghan replied, dragging out the 'u'.  

"love you too," and with that, he hung up.

jeonghan looked down in his lap, where the small Munchkin cat was settled down comfortably. he smiled fondly as he petted her sandy coloured fur. they had never had any plans to adopt any pets, but he couldn't stop himself as he passed by an animal shelter on his way home from his afternoon class at college. he knew seungcheol wouldn't mind, not really anyways. after scrolling through his social media for a while, jeonghan decided to put the kitten to rest, and take a nap himself while waiting for seungcheol to return from his shift.

 

*

 

seungcheol returned home, exhausted from having to deal with hansol's shit for a solid 5 hours, in dire need of a nap. he made his way to his and jeonghan's room which was dimly lit, where he found his fiancé settled comfortably in the sheets, his left hand poking out, which showcased the diamond ring that seungcheol had saved up 11 shifts worth of money for. he smiled fondly, before removing his jacket and changing into sweatpants and slipping into bed next to jeonghan. he threw his arm over his jeonghan's waist and moved closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead before dozing off. 

he was awoken by a paw on his face. 

"hannie?"

"hey, hey get up, someone wants to meet you!"

seungcheol groaned as he sat up, and immediately froze, as he was met by the most beautiful sight; his fiancé holding the smallest, and softest looking kitten in the world, while the his ring shone, reflecting the light from the lamp to his right. 

"well? what do you think?"

"i love her."

jeonghan grinned

"see, i knew you would! what should we name her?"

"arya." 

"arya. choi arya" jeonghan tested the name out, before grinning, "it's perfect,"

seungcheol smiled softly at him before jeonghan continued with:

"oh yeah also, joshua called half an hour ago, we're all going out for pizza, you have 10 minutes to get ready."

 

*

 

that's how they found themselves, trying not to laugh with the others (with the exception of chan and hansol, who were clutching onto the nearest object, which was unfortunate for seungkwan in hansol's case, while laughing so hard they couldn't breathe) as jihoon threatened to kill both soonyoung and seokmin who continued to do exactly what was pissing jihoon off in the first place; singing theme songs in a jar jar binks dialect. so far they were up to their third song, which was the fresh prince of Bel-Air theme song. 

"now disa a tello all about how," seokmin started. 

"mesa life got flipped, turned upside neb," soonyoung had replied, without missing a beat. jihoon was already death glaring them at this point, as he was stuck sitting in between the two. 

"and mesa'd like to take a minute, just sit right dalee," 

"mesa'll tell yousa how mesa became dha prince o-,"

"say one more fucking word soonyoung and i'll skin you,"

"-f a town call Bel-Air?" and that was it, next thing soonyoung knew, he was crouching over holding his crotch, as seokmin tried to slip out his seat without being detected by jihoon. 

"oh yeah, guys, i heard you adopted a kitten? since when did you decide to get a pet?" jihoon said, turning to seungcheol and jeonghan, as if nothing had happened. 

"ah yeah, we didn't but jeonghan decided to pick one up today on his way home, so i guess that's it." seungcheol shrugged, as jeonghan intertwined their hands. 

"fucking whipped," junhui muttered, and minghao nodded, while wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

"right? that's what i said," responded hansol, who had his arm around seungkwan.

"YEAH ALRIGHT, as if you can fucking talk hansol, you're just as whipped as him." mingyu snorted, and everyone collectively agreed.

hansol just sheepishly smiled down at seungkwan, who had turned slightly pink. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. i literally used a jar jar binks translator for this.


	3. sweet nibblets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a group chat chapter bc i still don't know where this shitshow is going

**sunshine:** gosh diddly darn do i love my mans billy ray cyrus

 **m8:** what the fuck 

 **will kill u:** i can't believe i just had to read that with my own two eyes 

 **hurricane:** sweet nibblets! 

 **will kill u:** what the fuck is happening

 **josh:** who's ya weed man??

 **jun(e):** tell him to hmu

 **m8:** i'm deleting ur number

 **hansolo:** told u guys i'm not the crackhead in this group

 **jun(e):** guys it's joke, i'm pure!!

 **t-rex:** ur a joke 

 **tall:** LMAOOOO

 **kwan:** TRUUU

 **jun(e):** why do u guys hate me :((

 **tall:** naw don't worry jun, minghao definitely doesn't hate u :)

 **m8:** i'm gonna suffocate u with your pillows tonight :)) 

 **tall:** @glasses babe i'm sleeping over tonight 

 **glasses:** fuck u i have an assignment due tomorrow 

 **tall:** u can still do it while i'm there!!

 **kwan:** LOL

 **josh:** LOL 

 **hurricane:** yea as if either of u are gonna do any work tonight HAHAHHA

 **sunshine:** wink wonk ;)

 **glasses:** y'all better sleep with your eyes open

 **dad:** lmao well u won't be sleeping much at all 

 **hansolo:** aw han's about to become a widow :( 

 **parent #2:** cheol :( 

 **dad:** wonwoo i'm sorry pls let me live to see my wedding :(

 

 


End file.
